Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/III
- To zrobił z pewnością Zabacuł! - Z tym Zabacułem wytrzymać już trudno! - Powiedzcie Zabacułowi, że klasa to nie stajnia. - Hej, Zabacuł! Zabacuł! może byś przyjść tu racuł! Od razu poznaje się, że "Zabacuł" nie jest nazwiskiem. Nikt nazywać się tak nie może. I w istocie, nazwisko chłopca, na którego tak wołają, brzmi zupełnie inaczej, choć również niezwyczajnie: Księżopolczyk. Profesor Luceński, nauczyciel języka francuskiego, wielki wykpisz, z upodobaniem przekręcający cudze nazwiska, odczytując listę uczniów mianuje tego "knota" coraz inaczej: Księży palczyk, Księży kolczyk, Książę Opolczyk, Konstantynopolczyk... Klasa, choć każde z tych przekręceń śmiechem głośnym przyjmuje, żadnego nie raczyła adoptować. Klasa ochrzciła "knota" samodzielnie, dając mu przezwisko: Zabacuł. Rozumie się, że to przezwisko nie powstało przypadkowo, że posiada swój właściwy rodowód. Księżopolczyk jest synem ubogiego szlachcica zagrodowego. na pół chłopa. Jego ojciec wzbudził raz podziw wszystkich uczniów, przybywszy na dziedziniec szkolny podczas pauzy. Miał na sobie prostą włościańską sukmanę, ale do jednej z pół tej sukmany była przyszyta maleńka, blaszana szabelka - świadectwo otrzymanej niegdyś od któregoś z królów polskich nobilitacji. Młody Księżopolczyk, choć piastuje godność "knota", jest sporym już, lat trzynastu, może nawet czternastu, wyrostkiem. Wieś często przysyła szkole takich, niekiedy i starszych, wychowańców. Spóźnili się z nauką, bo musieli ojcu pomagać w polu, w stajni, w lesie, w oborze. Zdrowi, krzepcy fizycznie, imponują z początku kolegom siłą ręki, zębów (podnoszą w zębach stolik stojący na katedrze), bark (obnoszą po czterech na raz malców, siadających im na ramionach i plecach) - potem jednak poznawszy, że siłą pięści nie można wywalczyć nie tylko nagrody i pochwały, ale nawet promocji, tracą humor, przygarbiają się, mizernieją... Wówczas też odbywa się w nich stanowczy przełom, o całej przyszłości stanowiący. Jedni z zimną, żelazną, prawdziwie chłopską zawziętością zabierają się całą siłą do nauki, "kują" po całych dniach i nocach, nie wiedzą, co zabawa i odpoczynek, i w końcu wyrastają na dzielnych co się zowie ludzi. Inni po prostu - rejterują. Znalazł się raz pomiędzy "knotami" wyrostek z wysypującym się już wąsem, wysoki, barczysty, z głosem dojrzałego już mężczyzny. Siedział na ostatniej ławce i kuł a kuł. Pomimo "kucia" promocji nie otrzymał. Po wakacjach przyjechał i jako drugoroczny pierwszoklasista znów zabrał się do "kucia" - z mniejszym już zapałem. Wąs mu tymczasem sypał się coraz gęściejszy i twardszy. Na Boże Narodzenie pojechał do domu - i już nie powrócił. - Co się stało z Mosakowskim? - wypytywali na wszystkie strony malcy. - Dlaczego Mosakowski do szkoły nie wraca? Nikt nie umiał na to odpowiedzieć. Dopiero w połowie karnawału rzecz się wyjaśniła. Ten sam profesor Luceński, przyszedłszy na lekcję w dobrym humorze i zabrawszy się do czytania listy, przy nazwisku Mosakowskiego zatrzymał się, głową pokiwał... Klasa uszy nastawiła. - Ach, Mosakowski!... - westchnął profesor. - Nie zobaczymy więcej Mosakowskiego! Już po Mosakowskim... Parole! - Co się z nim stało, panie pro...sorze? - zapytało kilku śmielszych nie mogąc zapanować nad ciekawością i niepokojem. - Nieszczęście! - Co takiego, panie pro...sorze? - A cóż! Nie chciał się gałgan uczyć, od gramatyki uciekał, do pisania słówek lenił się, do geografii nie można go było kijem nagnać, więc jego biedny, stary ojciec, rady żadnej dać sobie nie mogąc, wziął i... - I co? I co?... Niech pan prosor powie! Mój panie prosorze! Profesor wygarnął szczyptę proszku z maleńkiej, szyldkretowej tabakiereczki, zażył, palce o rudą perukę wytarł... - I... ożenił go! - poważnie dokończył. Chłopcy otworzyli szeroko oczy i usta, nie wiedząc, co o tym sądzić. Byli zdziwieni i jakby przelękli. Wyobrażali sobie swego kolegę pod rękę z dojrzałą, poważną osobą płci żeńskiej, taką jak ich matki i babcie, i uczuwali żal nad jego losem. "Biedny chłopiec! - myśleli. - Nie wolno mu pewnie teraz ani w piłkę grać, ani kozła wywinąć, ani wykrzywić się pociesznie, ani zapiać po koguciemu... Poważna osoba płci żeńskiej, którą on musi "żoną" nazywać, na krok go nie odstępuje, za wszelkie wybryki karci..." Profesor Luceński dostrzegł i zapamiętał wywołane przez siebie wrażenie. Postanowił też posługiwać się nim w celach pedagogicznych. "Knoty" mieli dziwnie twarde języki, nie pozwalające im na dobrą "pronuncjację" słów francuskich. Profesora nadzwyczaj to drażniło. W zniecierpliwieniu uderzał swą grubą trzciną w stolik lub katedrę, budząc wielki strach między malcami. Najwięcej biedy było zawsze z wymawianiem dyftongów: en, an. Przy nich też zawsze bambus profesorski wywoływał grzmoty, rozlegające się po całym budynku szkolnym. Profesor układał i wymawiać kazał zdania dziwaczne, służyć mające do gimnastyki języków. - L'enfant en venant sentit le sentiment... Na dziesięciu malców jeden zaledwie umiał nadać słowom brzmienie właściwe. Reszta wymawiała je tak: - Ląfą ą weną sąti le sątimą... - Kapuściane głowy! - krzyczy profesor. - Drewniane języki! Krowy wam paść, parole! Najlepszą pronuncjację miał Szabuński, którego matka była madamą, to znaczy utrzymywała dwuklasową pensję dla panien. I on jednak niezupełnie zadawalał profesora. - Nieźle... parole!... nieźle - chwalił Luceński. - Ale daleko ci jeszcze, mój Szabasiński, do doskonałości. To trzeba wymawiać inaczej: nosowo... jak najbardziej nosowo: 1'enfaant!... sentimaaant!... Szabuński, żywy brunecik, był najśmielszy do profesora, który bywał u jego matki - miał się nawet podobno żenić z jego ciotką... Gdy Luceński popisywał się swym nosowym wymawianiem - on przerwał odważnie: - Panu prosorowi to łatwo, bo pan prosor ma nos zapchany tabaką... Klasa struchlała. Wypadek był niesłychany. Takie zuchwalstwo względem takiego nauczyciela! Luceński stał się na chwilę tak czerwony, jak jego peruka. Potem chwycił swą grubą trzcinę, z silnym rozmachem uniósł ją w górę i... I spokojnie położył na stoliku obok kałamarza i piasecznicy. Szeroka wygolona twarz przybrała zwykły wyraz; na ustach pojawił się zwykły, lekko ironiczny uśmieszek... Profesor zanurzył dwa palce w kieszonce od kamizelki, wyjął małe, szyldkretowe pudełeczko, otworzył je i Szabuńskiemu podsunął. - No - dobrotliwie wyrzekł - zażyjże i ty!... Dobra, parole!... Prawdziwa francuska, w sam raz do wymawiania dyftongów i spółgłosek nosowych... Szabuński ukłonił się, zażył tabaki, znów się ukłonił i czterokrotnie, raz po razu, kichnął. Koledzy czterokrotnie, raz po razu, krzyknęli mu: "Na zdrowie!" W klasie zapanował nastrój bardzo przyjemny. Ale w tejże chwili na katedrze rozległ się grzmot. Profesor walił trzciną w stół jak Jupiter tonans. Wśród grzmotów krzyczał: - Zapowiadam wam, głowy kapuściane, że gdy który nie nauczy się wymawiać dobrze dyftongów an i en, tabaką częstować go nie będę, ale jakem Luceński! Parole! wyrzucę z klasy i napiszę do ojca, żeby go... ożenił! Odtąd ta pogróżka - istotnym strachem malców przejmująca - stale się powtarzała w podobnych okolicznościach. Nazwisko zaś Mosakowskiego w kronikach szkoły powiatowej pułtuskiej na zawsze się utrwaliło. Księżopolczykowi nie grozi ożenienie się. Nie ma on ani tych lat, ani tych wąsów, co Mosakowski, nie wygląda w ogóle na takiego, z którym by czyjaś matka lub babka chodzić mogła pod rękę. Jest wprawdzie duży i gruby, ale brak mu zupełnie tej rześkości, jaką odznaczają się wiejskie wyrostki. Zgarbiony, kurczący się, z twarzą chorobliwą, żółtą, piegami osypaną, osowiałą, unika, ile tylko może, towarzystwa hałaśliwych kolegów, szuka miejsc samotnych, wciska się do najdalszych, pół-ciemnych ławek, gdzie w zupełnym spokoju może... zajadać pajdy chleba razowego, którymi ma wypchane wszystkie kieszenie. Jedzenie, a ściśle mówiąc, żucie razowca jest sportem, uprawianym na wielką skalę przez grubych, borsukowatych, z wystającymi żołądkami "knotów", którzy przybywają do miast z na pół chłopskich zagród wiejskich. Prócz chleba służy im do żucia groch gotowany, pestki dyni - niekiedy nawet siemię lniane. Ci przeżuwacze są prawie zawsze ostatnimi osłami i poza trzecią klasę nigdy nie przechodzą. Niekiedy jednak wpływ nauki, powietrze miejskie, przykład ucywilizowańszych kolegów oddziaływają na nich korzystnie - czynią z nich ludzi podobnych innym. Zapowiedzią zmiany dobroczynnej bywa zwykle utrata apetytu i znaczne schudnięcie. Nawróconym przestaje smakować razowiec, odwracają się ze wstrętem od grochu, siemię lniane pozostawia z nich każdy... kanarkom. Wówczas też wychodzą z mroku "oślą ławkę" zalewającego i uczniowie z pierwszych rzędów pozyskują w nich dobrych, wesołych, skłonnych do poświęceń, często nawet bardzo inteligentnych towarzyszów. W Księżopolczyku, niestety, nic tego przetworzenia się nie zapowiada. Owszem, jest widoczne, że z tej poczwarki nigdy już motyl piękny nie wyfrunie. Pewna smutna, do usunięcia niemożliwa okoliczność stan ten pogarsza: jest na pół głuchy. Z przytępieniem słuchu idzie u niego w parze przytępienie władz umysłowych. Jego jasne, żółtawe oczy nie mają blasku, jaki zapala zbudzona, siebie samej świadoma inteligencja. Śpi też niezawodnie ta inteligencja - bo czyżby inaczej Księżopolczyk został "Zabacułem"?... Nieprawdopodobnie wygląda ta historia - jest wszakże we wszystkich szczegółach prawdziwa. Nauczyciel niemieckiego, Effenberger, pomimo bardzo krótkiego wzroku dojrzał raz w cieniach ostatniej ławki Księżopolczyka, na którego nie zwracał dotąd pilniejszej uwagi. Ten nauczyciel należy do najzapalczywszych pedagogów, a przynajmniej do największych krzykaczów w szkole. Jak wszyscy nauczyciele niemczyzny, świeżo na grunt polski przeflancowani, jest pełen oryginalności, graniczącej z dziwactwem. Twarz profesora Effenbergera posiada latem barwę czerwoną, w zimie fioletową. Profesor jest zapamiętałym hydropatą; lubi żywioł płynny pod każdą postacią. Kąpie się zapamiętale przez rok cały: w porze upałów bierze "prysznice" pod kołem młyńskim, podczas mrozów zanurza się w przeręblu. Postawę ma sztywną, włosy szpakowate, przy samej skórze ostrzyżone. Chodzi prędko po linii prostej, nigdy nie zbaczając, przed nikim nie ustępując, krokami odmierzonymi, w tempie wojskowym: raz, dwa... raz, dwa. Jest muzykalny i towarzyski. Poza szkołą daje lekcje gry na skrzypcach; zastępuje też niekiedy na chórze chorego organistę. Uczestniczy we wszystkich wieczorkach ponczowo-pączkowych, urządzanych w karnawale; nie brak go też na żadnej uroczystości rodzinnej w rodzaju imienin, chrzcin, jubileuszów, wesel. Bierze nawet udział w stypach pogrzebowych. Oświadcza się zawsze z wielką miłością dla Polaków i co dziwniejsze miłości tej składa dowody. Posiada dużo stron sympatycznych oraz przysłowie: "tak, panie, tak..." Otóż profesor Effenberger, dojrzawszy przez silne okulary Księżopolczyka, zawołał: - A ty tam... tak, panie, tak... skąd sze wsząleś? Chłopiec milczał, żuł chleb razowy, i patrzył przez okno na liście opadające z kasztana. - Gadaj sara... tak, panie, tak! Księżopolczyk nie odwracał się, ani wiedząc, że do niego mówiono. Effenberger zaperzony zeskoczył z katedry, przybiegł do ławek, zaciśniętą pięścią groźnie potrząsał... - Sara wstawaj! - krzyczał - natichmiast! jak najpręsej! w pól minuta!... Dopiero kilka kuksańców, wymierzonych pod ławką przez kolegów, zbudziło Księżopolczyka. Wstał, leniwie się przeciągając. - Czego?.. - zapytał z pełnymi ustami chleba. Gniew nauczyciela spotęgował się jeszcze. - Ach, ty, tak, panie, tak!... jak sze nazywasz? Ale tamten nic sobie z gniewu nie robił - nie rozumiał go nawet. Dłoń zwiniętą przyłożył do ucha i powtarzał przeciągle: - Czegoooo?... czegoooo?... Koledzy zaczęli wykrzykiwać mu nad uchem, jeden przez drugiego: - Pan psor mówi... Pan psor każe... Pan fesor żąda... żebyś powiedział, jak się nazywasz! Księżopolczyk zrozumiał nareszcie. Twarz jego przybrała najpierw wyraz wielkiego zdumienia, potem odmalował się na niej namysł głęboki... Długo milczał szukając czegoś w pamięci - wreszcie oczy spuścił i rzekł: - Zabacułem... - Klasa w śmiech - Effenberger zaś, nic zrozumieć nie mogąc, zwrócił się do prymusa: - Prymus!... tak, panie, tak!... gadaj sara, so on powiedzial? Pierwszy uczeń wyprężył się jak struna i cienkim głosem zaraportował: - On, panie prosorze, powiedział, "zabaczułem". - Was ist denn das: "sabba-szulem?" To po żydowsku musi być oder po arabsku?... Prymus, tak, panie, tak! gadaj sara, so to znaczy? Studencik, rozkaz spełniając, zapiał: - To znaczy, panie prosorze, że on zapomniał, jak się nazywa! Effenberger oczy wytrzeszczył - klasa zanosiła się od śmiechu. - Ach, ty, tak, panie, tak! - wpadł Niemiec na Księżopolczyka. - Ty własne Name zapomniala? Ach, ty oszol! - Czegoooo? - zapytał tamten nie dosłyszawszy i przestępując z nogi na nogę, bo go długie stanie zmęczyło. - Baran! Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami. Twarz jego wyraziła wielkie zdziwienie. - Wieprz!... Wyrzuciwszy z siebie ostatnie słowo i dodawszy jeszcze dla nacisku energiczne: "pfuj!" - profesor, pełen oburzenia i wstrętu, odwrócił się od sponiewieranego ucznia. Tamten, widząc, że sprawa skończona, usiadł, wyciągnął z kieszeni nową pajdę razowca i zabrał się spokojnie do jedzenia. Klasa - ryczała. Od owego to dnia Księżopolczyk został Zabacułem. Biedny Zabacuł! Są istnienia dziwne, zagadkowe, fatalnością naznaczone, które wśród bliźnich budzą okrzyki oburzenia lub wybuchy śmiechu szyderczego, w jednym zaś i drugim wypadku zasługują wyłącznie - na współczucie. Należał do nich ten syn zagrodowego szlachcica, "szaraczka" pyszniącego się blaszaną szabelką przy chłopskiej siermiędze. Wilczy apetyt, apatyczne spojrzenie, przytępiony słuch, słabo rozwinięty umysł - wszystko to były objawy groźnej, nurtującej organizm chłopca choroby. Jeszcze rok szkolny nie dobiegł do końca, gdy Księżopolczyk musiał przerwać naukę i do łóżka się położyć. Ojciec wywiózł go na wieś, ułożywszy na prostych "drabkach" wysoko sianem wysłanych. Chłopiec chorował całą wiosnę i pół lata i zdrowia odzyskać nie mógł. Na kilka dni przed śmiercią oczy jego zaczęły nabierać niezwykłego blasku, twarz straciła swój zwykły, nieruchomy, osowiały wyraz. Zaczął mówić o szkole, nauczycielach, współuczniach... Musiano mu nieustannie odczytywać listę kolegów. Była to jego najmilsza rozrywka. Słuchając, to uśmiechał się, to mrugał powiekami, to wzdychał głęboko. Raz szepnął, jakby tylko do siebie: - To dobre chłopaki... Potem rzekł głośniej, z twarzą nagłym blaskiem rozpromienioną: - Tak bym chciał poznać się z nimi bliżej, pobratać! Ocknęła się w nim dusza za późno - gdy już na sen wieczny kłaść się musiał... Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka